Michelle Dessler
Michelle Dessler was a federal agent working for the CTU. She was married to, and divorced, Tony Almeida however they got back together during Day 4 when they both decided to move away from the CTU life. Michelle was killed during the first hour of Day 5 when a bomb went off in her car outside her home. Background Dessler graduated from University of California, Davis with a Bachelor of Science in Computer Science. Before working at the CTU, she worked for the National Institute of Standards and Technology in the Computer Security Division as well as DARPA's High Confidence Systems Working Group. Dessler got, a job at the Los Angeles CTU as an Internet Protocol Manager. Experience *CTU – Acting Special Agent in Charge, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Associate Special Agent in Charge, Division *CTU - Intelligence Agent, Los Angeles Domestic Unit *CTU - Internet Protocol Manager, Los Angeles Domestic Unit. *DARPA - High Confidence Systems Working Group. *National Institute of Standards & Technology – Computer Security Division. Expertise *Built IPSec architecture - Attacks scripts, computer vulnerabilities, intrusion detection, penetration testing, operational security, viruses. *Proficiency in Cerberus and PlutoPlus. Education *Bachelor of Science, Computer Science - University of California (Davis). Family Michelle has a brother, Danny who she was close to. She was also married, divorced, and remarried to Tony Almeida Day Two From her position as internet protocol manager, she assisted colleagues Tony Almeida and Jack Bauer in preventing a nuclear bomb threat to the country. During the day, her casual flirting with Almeida became more serious as they helped each other through the trauma that they faced. After CTU's Special Agent in Charge George Mason sacrificed his life to fly the bomb to an isolated location before it detonated, Almeida became the new Special Agent in Charge. His thoughts on the case, however, were more closely aligned with those of Government officials who, unbeknownst to him, were involved in the conspiracy. Because of this, Dessler put her trust in Bauer and went against Almeida. As the threat was revealed, however, he realized that she had been correct and assisted them in stopping the conspiracy. 24: The Game Needs to be written Day Three In the three years after Day 2, Dessler and Almeida were married. She was an intelligence agent while he was the CTU Special Agent in Charge. After his near-fatal shooting, Dessler had to step up to lead CTU despite her evident stress. After Almeida recovered speedily - and when Division agent Ryan Chappelle was sent to CTU to overlook events - Dessler joined a field team with Gael Ortega to go to the Chandler Plaza Hotel where a terrorist was planning to release a fatal, and contagious, virus. Although no HAZMAT suits had arrived, Dessler - followed by the others in a show of loyalty - went inside to assist the hotel's security in containing the virus which was released. Most of the guests, staff and CTU personnel died over the following hours while Dessler was one of few who did survive. However the terrorist, Stephen Saunders, then kidnapped her in order to force Almeida to do his bidding which included helping Saunders escape while surrounded by CTU personnel. Dessler was stunned to learn what Almeida had done to save her. After Day 3 In the time that followed, Almeida was released from prison - on the good testimony of Jack Bauer and outgoing President David Palmer - but his unemployment and situation saw his personality change, and a dependence on alcohol form. Dessler reluctantly decided to leave him and was temporarily posted to Seattle's CTU branch where she met Bill Buchanan, a high-ranking official, and they began a relationship. She was then posted back to Los Angeles, to Division where she became an Associate Special Agent in Charge. Day Four Almeida's help was called upon by Bauer to try and capture terrorist Habib Marwan. Almeida was granted provisional status to work at CTU during this time and, after Special Agent in Charge Erin Driscoll left for personal reasons, was briefly Acting Special Agent in Charge of CTU. Almeida was more than a little surprised when Secretary of Defense James Heller called in Dessler to take over the position Almeida had temporarily held. In the closing episodes of Day Four, Dessler and Almeida admitted that their feelings for each other had never died away. They agreed to walk away from CTU and start life anew. However, before they are able to finish their conversation, Almeida is re-assigned to the field and is captured. Michelle is then faced with trading Tony's life for the safe passage of an assassin, which she decides against. However, due to Jack Bauer's keen field investigation, Almeida is freed and he and Michelle are again united. In the last episode of Season 4, Michelle aids Almeida, Chloe O'Brien, and President David Palmer in faking the death of Jack Bauer in order to save him from assassination. Both Tony and Michelle reluctantly part with Jack as he walks into the LA sunrise with a new identity and an encrypted cell phone. Day Five Michelle is with Tony in their kitchen when they hear the news of former President David Palmer's assassination. Michelle wants to call CTU to offer any help because of her experience. Tony tells her to do so because CTU can handle it and can look into their own files. He also tells her that they have a presentation to do that day for a client. Michelle decides to go take her car and head to CTU. But a bomb in her car goes off and kills her. Tony rushes out to find her but is caught in the explosion and is critically injured. Word goes out immediately from CTU to Jack about Michelle's death. Trivia *Aylesworth originally auditioned for the parts of Nina Myers and Kate Warner, but after losing to Sarah Clarke and Sarah Wynter respectively, the producers asked her to play Michelle. *Aylesworth gives DVD commentary on the season 3 episode "Day 3: 5:00 AM - 6:00 AM" with Robert Cochran and Carlos Bernard. On the commentary for season 2's "Day 2: 11:00 AM - 12:00 PM", Bernard, Wynter and Michelle Forbes speak at length about their praise for Reiko's performance. she wants to help CTU.]] .]] Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Category:Insufficient Information Level 3 Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle Dessler, Michelle